jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Myrtanus/Inna historia Czkawki i przyjaciół
Opowiadanie opowiada o historii Czkawki o różnych zwrotach akcji. Przemyślenia i źródła: '- Pomysł na opowiadanie wziąłem ze snu, który raz mi się przyśnił.' '- Czkawka będzie z JWS2 i ma 20 lat.' '- Bohater będzie w wieku dorosłym.' '- Będą przyjaciele.' '- Czkawka nie spotkał matki.' '- Szczerbatek ma odrośniętą część ogona, co daje efekt taki, że jest najszybszym smokiem na Berk.' '- Są niektóre czynności Czkawki, które były w JWS2.' '- Różne zwroty akcji.' '- I wiele więcej, co wymyśle na poczekaniu.' '- Opowiadanie składa się z rozdziałów i pod rozdziałów' Nexty będe dawał w sobotę lub niedzielę. 'Początek historii...' Pewnego, zwyczajnego dnia Czkawka jak każdego dnia wybrał się na krótki lot krajoznawczy. Zwiedzał on wschodnie mniejsze wyspy Berk. Każde nowe lądy przerysował na specjalną skórę. Prowadził swoją mapę geograficzną Berk i świata w około. Stworzył już ogromną mapę, która osiągnęła, po rozłożeniu szerokość i długość Szczerbatka. Była zrobiona ze specjalnej skóry. Była mocna, a zarazem cięka. Pozwalała na łatwe składanie i rozkładanie mapy. Tego dnia przerysował duży kawał terenu, w tym wysp. 'Zabawa ze Szczerbatkiem' Gdy Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem zmęczyli się podróżą, to mężczyzna postanowił wylądować na małej wysepce na dużej kępie trawy. Czkawka choć, był już dorosły, ale dalej bawił się ze Szczerbatkiem jak dziecko. Po zabawie zjedli coś. Czkawka zjadł kanapkę, a Szczerbatkowi rzucił rybę i powiedział: - Mam twój smakołyk Mordko! Szczerbatek podskoczył i złapał rybę paszczą, połykając ją na raz. Po zjedzeniu pożywnego posiłku Czkawka położył się na trawie. Szczerbatek próbował, też położyć się, lecz nie było to łatwe. Po wielu próbach udało mu się. Gdy, tak leżeli, to Czkawka głośno wyskoczył ze swoimi przemyśleniami filozoficznymi: - Jestem bardzo ciekawy, jak duży jest świat? Jakie są jeszcze klany i lądy, a także nowe rasy smoków, czy są inni ludzie? Szkoda, że ja cię nie rozumie, mój ty przyjacielu. Myśląc nad tym zasnął, a po nim Szczerbek. 'Koniec wszystkiego co znane!... Cz.1' Gdy Czkawka obudził się, było już bardzo ciemno. Było około po północy. Księżyc świecił w pełni jasnym blaskiem. Czkawka wstał i przeciągnął się i ziewnął, a potem powiedział do śpiącego Szczerbatka: - Mordko chyba trochę przysnęliśmy. Lepiej wróćmy do wioski. (powiedział stanowczo) Hmm, ale piękny mamy dzisiaj księżyc. Gdy skończył mówić, to podszedł do Szczerbatka i próbował go obudzić. Nie było to łatwe, ale po 30 minutach wstał, pokręcił głową i wystrzelił jedną strzałą plazmy w górę. Poleciał na pewną wysokość wybuchając efektownie, a zarazem dając światło na wiele tysięcy długości łokcia. Po chwili Czkawka obserwując fale światła, zauważył wielkie kłęby dymu z kierunku wyspy Berk. Mężczyzna widząc to, podskoczyło mu tępo bicia serca. Chwile się zastanawiał czy, te dymy są z Berk, czy z innej małej wysepki, na której toczyła się walka, między dwoma gniewnymi smokami. Stwierdził że musi, to sprawdzić. Wyciągnął z torby swój nowy wynalazek i powiedział: - Mam szanse wypróbować mój nowy wynalazek "Lampuse"! (powiedział głośno i szybkim tempem, poczym zamontował urządzenie na siodle Szczerbatka) Szybko Szczerbek! Musimy, to sprawdzić! Czkawka wsiadł na smoka i poleciał, tak szybko jak nikt na świecie. Podczas lotu mężczyzna czuł się roztargniony myślą tą, że ciemne kłęby dymu wydobywają się z jego rodzinnej wioski, w której dalej mieszkał. 'Koniec wszystkiego co znane cz.2' Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem dotarli do pobliskich terenów wyspy Berk. W tym czasie słońce wschodziło nad horyzontem, lecz dalej było ciemnawo. Czkawka wraz ze smokiem nie widzieli wioski, gdyż wielkie skały wapienne o kształtach wielkich maczug zasłaniały widok. Gdy ominęli przeszkody, Czkawka prawie zamarł, gdy zobaczył to co się działo z jego wioską. Po chwili patrzenia na ten widok Czkawce zachciało się płakać ze smutku, lecz próbował to zamaskować. Jednak nie dał rady i wielkim strumieniem z jego oczów popłynęły łzy, które spadły na jego rękawice, dalej ciurkiem spływały po siodle, a później spadały z wysoka do lasu, nad którym przelatywali. Powodem płaczu, była wioska stająca w płomieniach! 'Okropna prawda cz.1' Czkawka widząc, to zaczął krzyczeć z niedowierzenia: - Nieeee! To nie może być prawda! (krzyczał co raz głośniej jak opętany, ale po chwili się opamiętał i powiedział ciszej) Cisza, muszę być cicho, bo w końcu może mnie oprawca usłyszeć i ucieknąć, np. z jęcami, czyli wikingami. Szczerbatek, szybko musimy tam podlecieć bliżej. Smok posłuchał i zbliżył się do płonącej wioski, lecz nie na tyle by Czkawka mógł zeskoczyć. Czkawka aby dopingować mówił głośno do Szczerbatka: - Dajesz Szczerbatek, dasz rade. Musimy się tam dostać. Szybko. Może ktoś żyje. Oby. (powiedział Czkawka z troską i wiarą w głosie) 'Okropna prawda cz.2' Szczerbatek dalej próbował pokonać żywioł, ale ogień był zbyt potężny, nawet dla smoka. Czkawka postanowił skoczyć i użyć swojej nowej zbroi do krótkich lotów. Kazał Szczerbatkowi przygotować się, aby po skoku poleciał od drugiej strony wyspy. Pomodlił się do Tora i skoczył. Po pięciu sekundach otworzył skrzydła zbroi i zręcznie omijał słupy ognia, które miały ogromną temperaturę, którą można było porównać do ognia w piecu w kuźni. W tym czasie Szczerbatek był prawie w połowie drogi do drugiej strony wioski. Leciał szybciej niż zwykle gdyż nie miał jeźdźca na grzbiecie. Wracając do Czkawki. Mężczyzna omijał ostatnią ognistą przeszkodę. Gdy był nad ziemią, złożył skrzydła, i wylądował cicho, aby nie zaalarmować wrogiego najeźdźcę, który mógł się jeszcze kręcić gdzieś na wyspie. Czkawka po wylądowaniu rozejrzał się, i spostrzegł się że jest obok kuźni Pyskacza. Zrobił pierwszy krok i poczuł dziwnie mokrawą ciecz. Bał się sprawdzenia tej cieczy, gdyż obawiał się najgorszego. wiecie o co mi chodzi Czkawka wziął swoją odwagę do kupy, kucnął, wziął palcem przejechał po kałuży, podniósł go i zobaczył gęstą czerwoną krew. Nie mógł dalej uwierzyć, że ktoś mógł zginąć z jego rodziny, przyjaciół lub ktoś z mieszkańców. Po chwili Czkawka odruchowo odskoczył. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale prawdopodobnie przez te krew, ale nawet ja tego nie wiem . Gdy Czkawka już ochłonął podszedł do kuźni Pyskacza, aby sprawdzić, czy ktoś tam jest. Gdy był kilka kroków od kałuży krwi, zauważył duże krople krwi. To zdarzenie wstrząsnęło Czkawką jeszcze bardziej, niż sama kałuża, lecz bohater wziął się w garść i pewnym krokiem kierował się do swojego celu. Gdy zbliżył się zobaczył ręko-miecz Pyskacza. Widząc to, przez myśl przeszły mu same złe rzeczy, np. Pyskacz "dednął" (zginął); Pyskacz stracił ochotę do walki i wyrzucił swoją broń; Pyskaczowi zachciało się lulu (spać); lub coś innego, czego nie mogę wymyślić, ale wracając do rzeczy, Czkawka powoli wszedł do kuźni. Gdy spostrzegł ciało leżące przy ścianie, wystraszył się, ale ochłonął i szybkim krokiem ruszył do mężczyzny. Gdy był obok zobaczył, że jest to Pyskacz. Czkawka ze wzruszenia uronił kilka łez, gdyż wiking ten, był czasem dla Czkawki jak ojciec i był także jego nauczycielem. Wziął jego ciało na stół, co nie było takie łatwe, gdyż taki pełno wartościowy wiking trochę waży, ale Czkawka pomalutku sobie poradził. Później przykrył go wielką, włochatą skórą z jaka. Czy Pyskacz żyje.. Piszcie w komentarzach, jak ma być z Pyskaczem? Chyba jednak wiking utrzyma się na naszym świecie! Gdy Czkawka odprawił krótki i zwięzły obrządek pożegnania ze bliską osobą, miał już odchodzić od ciała, gdy usłyszał chrapania. Z każdą sekundą odgłosy, były coraz silniejsze. Wcześniej Czkawka nie usłyszał nic, a nic prócz odgłosów palącego się drewna. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i nadsłuchiwał. Po chwili spostrzegł, że dziwne odgłosy wydobywają się z ciał Pyskacza. Podbiegł do kamiennego stołu, na którym leżał niby martwy Pyskacz. (tak myślał mężczyzna) Czkawka, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Osoba, którą przed chwilą pożegnał z tego świata, właśnie żyje i śpi! Czkawka, był tak szczęśliwy, a zarazem tak wkurzony na Pyskacza, że wziął wielki młot i uderzył wikinga, aby się obudził. Gdy śpiący mężczyzna przebudził się, to wyskoczył jak z procy. Zeskoczył ze stołu i zrzucił skórę, zaczął wymachiwać rękami i coś krzycząc. Po chwili namysłu i uważnego słuchania, Czkawka zrozumiał że słowa te, to: "Do mieczy! Do walki, do walki!" Gdy Czkawce znudziło się słuchać Pyskacza, wziął jeszcze raz młot i uderzył w niego. Wiking po chwili uspokoił się i odezwał się do Czkawki: - Chłopcze, jak miło cię widzieć. Chwila, a gdzie my jesteśmy i co to za odgłosy i dlaczego boli mnie głowa, tak jakby dostałem czymś kilka razy. (powiedział zaniepokojony) - Jesteśmy w twojej kuźni... (powiedział Czkawka opanowanym głosem, później dodał) która się pali jak cała wioska! Aaa bóle głowy, to moja wina, ale to był wypadek. - Aaaa pali się wioska. Tak, pali się. Chwila, co się pali? Wioska się pali! (krzyczał zaskoczony, tym co mu powiedziano) Cooo! Czekaj, coś mi się przypomina. Tak, ktoś w nocy uderzył mnie w głowę, gdy chciałem wstać i coś zjeść, później chyba zawlekł mnie tutaj, ale nie na ten stół, tylko pod ścianę. - Skąd wiesz, że pod ścianę? Byłeś wtedy nie przytomny. (mówił zdziwiony Czkawka) - Proste, ściana jest gładka, a stół szorstki. Po wielu latach noszeniach sztucznej, drewnianej ręki wyczuwam takie różnice. Dodatkowo, ten stół jest niewygodny. Kręgosłup mnie boli od tego leżenia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania